


Fight Me

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, Renle, chensung - Freeform, im still a very big mess, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Each person is born with an outline of where their soulmate first touches them. Jeno has a mark of a fist on his cheek, and Jaemin throws punches easily





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot. I hope it's good.
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) follow me please i was suspended on my old account and i really miss talking to you guys

“I swear to god I hope my soulmate comes around soon so I can stop having this stupid mark on my cheek.” Jeno muttered under his breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His best friend Mark was sitting on his bed texting. Not listening to a word Jeno said.  
Jeno sighed as he sat down beside the older. Seeing the contact name. It was Donghyuck his soulmate. From what Jeno was able to read before Mark closed his phone they were talking about another boy. A boy named Jaemin. He had apparently hit Donghyuck. Jeno laughed a little at the image of Donghyuck being hit.  
“What you laughing about? At least Donghyuck is getting hit.” And so was Mark. Jeno started throwing light punches at the older. Making both of them laugh.  
“One day my soulmate will hit me. You red bean.” Before Mark met Donghyuck his entire torso was red, so was part of his legs too. Mark never told Jeno how he met Donghyuck, but apparently it was really embarrassing.  
“You ready to go?” Jeno nodded as he fixed his hair. After countless rounds of bleach his hair was quite ruined. It never listened anymore. He hoped today would be the day he would meet his soulmate, but at the same time he would look horrible if he did. How could Mark take him to Donghyuck’s house looking like this? All of Donghyuck’s friends would be there, and their soulmates of course.  
“There’s only one person you haven’t met before Jeno. You already know Renjun, Jisung and Chenle. You met them multiple times before. Now you only have to meet Jaemin, and he won’t like you no matter how hot you look.” Jeno laughed slightly. Mark always knew what was on his mind.  
“Why won’t he like me?” Jeno pouted slightly. Following Mark out of his bedroom.  
“Because Jaemin doesn’t like anybody at first. He hated me for months.”

Jeno couldn’t imagine somebody actually hating Mark. Even the meanest teacher at school would smile at Mark in the hallways. How could this Jaemin boy hate him?  
It was warm outside. The summer wind heating up Jeno’s cheeks. It caressed his red cheek. Jeno’s mind imaging a hand there instead.  
“Hey guys.” Donghyuck’s loud voice met Jeno’s ears just as the door opened. The wave of cold taking over the summer heat. Jeno had hoped Donghyuck would have a cold house, and he did. It made him smile a bright smile.  
“Hey Hyuck.” Jeno smiled at the tanned male as he stepped into the house, leaving the couple. He heard the sound of lips touching as he walked into the house. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to meet the other boys, but he had to. He couldn’t walk back out to Mark and Donghyuck, so he pulled himself together and with a last sigh he walked into the livingroom.  
He was met with a mess. Chenle was on the floor screaming while Jisung was in the corner throwing popcorn everywhere, and in the middle between the couch and the coffee table were two boys. One Jeno recognised as Renjun and the other he guessed was Jaemin. It took Jeno a couple of seconds to understand that the two boys weren’t just playing around, Jaemin was really about to beat the shit out of Renjun.  
“Hey! Stop!” Jeno tried with all his might to pull Jaemin off Renjun, but he wouldn’t budge. Even as Renjun’s face started to get bruises he was laughing. Jeno didn’t catch what the two boys were talking about, but Renjun seemed quite proud of something.  
“Let go!” Just as Jaemin yelled a fist landed straight on Jeno’s cheek. Making him fall backwards a little, and lose his breath. Did Jaemin just hit him?  
“What is going on here?” Mark’s calm, but mad voice travelled around the room. Jaemin jumped off Renjun and stood up. Chenle stopped screaming and Jisung stopped yelling. Donghyuck was laughing into Mark’s shoulder.  
“They have been at it all day. Renjun won’t stop teasing Jaemin about his missing soulmate.” Small fits of giggles came out of all the other boys except for Jaemin and Jeno. Even Mark laughed a little.  
“Renjun you know soulmates are a touchy subject when it comes to Jaemin. And Jaemin you got to stop throwing punches so easily. For god sake you will probably hit your soulmate the first time you meet him.” Both Renjun and Jaemin were nodding, but Mark was past that. His eyes had travelled to Jeno just as fast as Jeno’s hand had travelled to his own cheek. Jaemin had hit his cheek. What if… what if Jaemin was Jeno’s soulmate?  
“Let me see Jeno.” Mark was now on the floor beside him. Trying his hardest to pull Jeno’s hand away from his cheek. The younger only looked at the other boys in the room. Every single one of them looking at him.  
“Mark, I didn’t hit him that hard. He won’t be hurt. You should check on Renjun instead.” Mark didn’t answer Jaemin’s obvious try on a joke. Instead he focused on Jeno. He had stopped pulling at the hand, but he was using sweet words. Begging Jeno to show him his cheek, and he did.  
Mark gasped at the empty cheek. There was nothing there. All the other boys in the room gasped too. Everybody except Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno not being in the right mind, and Jaemin not understanding the big deal.  
“There’s literally nothing there. Why are you acting like his cheek is gone?” This time Jeno gasped too. It started out as a quiet gasp then came the tears. He had met his soulmate. His soulmate had just hit him.  
“Jaemin… He used to have something on his cheek.” Mark was clearly trying to make Jaemin understand, but also not telling it straight out. He wanted Jeno to say it.  
“My soulmate mark used to be there, and you just punched me in the face and it’s gone.” Jaemin’s eyes went wide as he looked at his wrist. The same wrist Jeno had been pulling on to get him off Renjun. His mouth moved as to say something, but he couldn’t do it. Nothing came out. Not a single word.  
“I’m sorry.” This time an uproar went around the room. All the boys were yelling at Jaemin.  
“You never say sorry to me!” “Unfair, just because he’s your soulmate you say sorry!” “I deserve a sorry too!” “Oh my god they are meant to be” However Jaemin only staggered over to Jeno and sat down in front of him. Mark was no longer there and Jeno wasn’t quite sure when he moved. However any thought of Mark left his mind as he looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. His eyes were round and deep. His smile bright and innocent. His hair looked softer than any cloud.  
“I’m sorry I hit you. I’m Na Jaemin.” Jaemin reached out a shaking hand for Jeno to touch. Jeno laughed a little, making Jaemin do the same. His laugh was perfect too.  
“It’s fine. If you hadn’t we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I’m Lee Jeno.” Jeno’s hand slipped perfectly into Jaemins.  
“Now that we’ve met. You’re mine. My boyfriend. Okay?” Jeno almost choked at how quick Jaemin was. It took Mark and Donghyuck almost a month to even look each other in the eyes, and here Jaemin is saying they’re boyfriends.  
“Okay.” Jaemin fist pumped the air with both hands before pulling Jeno into a hug. His long thin arms wrapping around the slightly olders body. Jeno was happy as he pulled the boy closer, making him almost sit on his lap. They sat there like that for awhile. Only thinking about each other and their future together. They talked a little too. They talked about birthdays, family members, waiting for their soulmate and so much more.  
“I know this is early, but I want to kiss you.” Jeno had never been a brave person, but in front of Jaemin he could do anything. He could see Jaemin’s cheeks go a light tinge of red.  
“Kiss me then.” And he did. Jeno kissed Jaemin as softly as he could. He held his neck to make him come closer. He touched the soft hair.  
Soft pecks and kisses were shared between them for the rest of the night. Neither of them knowing where the other boys went. Neither of them caring. They only cared about each other and their soft lips, and amazing laughs. All they wanted in that moment was each other.


End file.
